Holiday of emotions
by lilly.evans4james.potter
Summary: ok, this is my first naruto fanfic, so i decided to add a little hentai, and romance. in this fanfic, Sakura is used by sasuke, and something has happened to her parents. can kakashi help her through it?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura or Tsunade no matter how much I want to. **

Pink hair streamed out behind the figure in the distance. She was running, running hard. Every morning she did this, before the sunrise, and again every afternoon after the sunset. He was always there, hidden between the tree's practicing his chakra control. Suddenly she stopped, looking around she threw herself spread eagle on the ground. He heard her sobs, softly at first then louder and louder. As she sobbed she gave off hot pink chakra. He was amazed at how much streamed out of her into the sunrise. Every morning it was like this, ever since Sasuke left. Then she would disappear, and he wouldn't see her again until the sunset.

Sakura couldn't help it the only way to let out her pent up, anger and rage was to flee, running until she was tired then, throw herself down, crying until she no longer felt guilty. But she knew that day would never come. How could it when the only person she had ever really trusted had betrayed her like that, using her like a toy! But now as the sun rose and the warmth entered her body she stood up and headed back to the village back to her home, if she could call it that. She would be back before seven just in time to make her roommate Naruto eat something good for breakfast and laugh as he tried new, and inventive ways to smuggle ramen out of the house for his lunch. Ever since Naruto had become a Jounin she had been alone more and more often giving her more time for the self-pity and pain that caused her to run.

It was nearly 6 and as usual he sitting on the field, eating his breakfast next to the memorial, of the fallen leaf shinobi. As he ate, he was thinking about Sakura. _She must be taking it pretty hard, Naruto is a Jounin now, Sasuke left, and her parents… she doesn't deserve this much pain in her life. She used to be so carefree, happy, and innocent even. Now all she does is look after Naruto. She rarely ever comes for training and when she does she is always dead tired._ As he was thinking this he heard light tentative footsteps and knew that he should go. As he vanished he heard someone murmur his name softly. "Kakashi…" as he hid in the tree's masking his chakra he saw her. He watched as she knelt next to the memorial stone. As she placed wild flowers in the holder and lit a few candles. As she did this, her hair moved in the wind, and he wondered what it would be like to touch. As she sat there in silence a single tear rolled down her cheek and spotted her cloth covered lap. She brushed it away, and sat in silence for a few more seconds before vanishing in a cloud of pink flowers.

As Tsunade stood in her office contemplating the young kunoichi who stood before she didn't like what she saw. Her medic vision helped her to see Sakura's chakra levels, and they were devastatingly low. Her eyes looked haunted, and her face was pale and drawn. As se sat there in the chair, eyes cast submissively to the floor, Tsunade wondered what had happened to the bright eyed, inquisitive young kunoichi who had approached her only the month before in the hope of being a medic nin. As she thought she hummed slightly. As she did this Sakura looked up in wonder, _I know this tune_ she thought _I know this why do I know this_. As the tune came to an end all the memories rushed back. His face. His eyes, flashing through the dark. The hard ground beneath her body. His voice, callous and violent, as he described his plans for her. Then she remembered a light descending from the tree line. Reaching for her, but not quite making it. Then she blacked out. She broke form her reverie to hear Tsunade speaking.

"I have considered your proposal Sakura, but I think it would be best for all involved if you took some time off. Recuperated as it were. You've been through a lot. As such I'm going to give you a choice. Hospitalisation or you can go for a holiday. There is one condition. If you go on the holiday, someone I appoint will be going with you, as a guard, and chaperone." The tone in her voice was light, unconcerned with what she said, but her face. Her face was entirely different. Her face was looking right into her soul. Telling he to take the advice and go for a holiday. Get away from the pain, and the horror that had been chasing her for the past month.

"Ok Tsunade-sama." Sakura replied, her voice devoid of emotion. "I'll go for a holiday but I really don't need t or want to for that matter. Besides I'm a Chuunin for Kami sakes why do I need a guard…" her voice trailed off as a kunai was held to her throat.

"That's why," answered a familiar voice from behind her "you let your guard down Sakura, I thought I had taught you better than that."

"You did," came the reply, as Kakashi was hurled across the room by a seriously pissed off kunoichi. "I used a clone, that's why Tsunade-sama sensed that I had low chakra levels, that and I'm tired from not being able to sleep at night." As Kakashi stood, shaking out the kinks from his back, he shook his head. _If she could do that why is she still a Chuunin? _He asked himself _**Because she hurts inside, she doesn't want to change, because if she does she's afraid everything will fall apart. Just like you were when Rin and Obito died.** Wait a minute what is this, another voice in my head? **Yes, I'm your inner voice; you might call me your conscience.** Aha, I always said I was crazy this proves it.** I thought we were smarter than this Kakashi now do what you came here to do and offer to go as Sakura's guard before she makes us a smoking hole in the ground. **_As this was happening Sakura was arguing with Tsunade.

"But Tsunade-sama…"

"No buts Sakura, Kakashi just proved the point I was trying to prove. I know you deflected his attack but you were so focused on the one attack that you used your chakra levels too much to be able to fight another attacker." With finality in her voice she turned to Kakashi "Now Kakashi, it's not that I didn't mind your help but I'd like to know why you're here and if there was a reason that you just had to interrupt a private meeting."

"There is a good reason, but it involved this meeting so I waited until you called Sakura in. I want to volunteer to be her guard, and her chaperone, not that I think she needs it just that I believe that she needs a friend right now. Someone tho look after if something goes wrong."

"Ok, Kakashi thankyou. No Sakura do you see a problem with his proposal? No good, now I've written a list of things you need to pack Kakashi here is a spare list. Pack what you need you have a day to gather the items and pack them before returning here and leaving for the location I have chosen for Sakura to visit." She stated simply, without giving either Sakura or Kakashi a chance to interrupt, or question her authority. Just as suddenly they were swept out of the room.

**Ok that was the first chapter. FYI this is going to be a SakuKaka fic and I you want to see what happens you need to review. The more reviews I get the quicker I post chapter two, also any ideas would be appreciated.**

**ps the bold italics _Like this_ mean that the inner voice is fighting with the person thinking, no one else can hear it.**


End file.
